I'll Always Be With You
by DeimosFire99
Summary: True Love has no "The End" because the story continues past the closing of the book. Even Death is just another step. After all: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."


_**SEQUEL TO "I'LL ALWAYS BE WATCHING OVER YOU":**_

**Thanks to SkyHighFan, izzybelw, Queen Weirdo and LovelySinner7 for pushing me to keep on writing! Sorry for the late post, I had school (that must explain everything. :3)**

******I was actually the one who worded the sayings, but I don't know if anyone already wrote them before me so I just wrote _Author Unknown_. :3**

**ENJOY THE CONCLUSION TO MY ADDICTION WITH BENNEFROST! :D**

* * *

~^0^~

"_Heaven is an abstract concept, but a very real physical realm. It just differs from one person to another, for the ultimate paradise is in the eye of the beholder."_

_~ Author Unknown_

~^0^~

Jamie had woken up to a blinding white nothingness.

The man groaned and shut his eyes, half-expecting the warm darkness of death to wrap around him and drag him into the void. But when it was clear that the white oblivion around him wouldn't be going anywhere, Jamie reluctantly opened his eyes.

The next thing that Jamie was aware of was the cool air that ghosted around him. Jamie found this odd; wasn't being dead being nothing? And if he was in heaven, well… Jamie always imagined Heaven to be filled with sunlight and golden gardens with singing babies in diapers.

And he expected it to be warm, not that Jamie was complaining of the small, familiar chill that wrapped itself around the man's body.

Jamie looked down and was surprised to find his body wrapped in a cloak of white down. But what surprised Jamie the most was that it didn't itch or grow uncomfortable, as Jamie expected it to be. In fact, Jamie could feel the cloak _shift_ around his form; on some parts of his body, Jamie could feel the cloak open and let small breezes waft around Jamie's body—Jamie realized he was naked underneath the feather coat when he felt the cool breeze ghost _down there_—and wrap tightly around some when the cool breeze got uncomfortable.

It was then that Jamie registered the sound of soft singing below him.

Jamie looked below him in surprise, and was surprised to see a whole scenery fade into existence.

The town of Burgess sprawled below him; the small town had expanded and grown into a large, bustling city. Buildings, businesses, condominiums, apartments, malls, and other establishments littered the once quaint town. Jamie watched the people bustle below him like ants inside an ant hill, and Jamie could feel himself be lulled by the pure _normality_ of the scene.

But as Jamie watched, small flurries of snow began to fall a few feet below him. Jamie watched in fascination as small clouds of glittering snowflakes flew from the heavens (the sky).

_Wait, if _that's_ the sky, then I must be somewhere _higher_ than that._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wow._

Jamie followed a snowflake drift to the ground. Jamie watched as the small ice crystal dissolved into the pavement below, and he was reminded of the white-haired boy with crystal-blue eyes.

A song wafted in from Jamie's right:

_I must have left a thousand times__  
__But every day begin the same__  
__Cause there's a small town in my mind__  
__How can leave without hurting everyone who made me?_

Jamie watched as Jack floated from the white clouds and onto the earth, his bare feet creating patterns of frost on the pavement. Jamie's lips lifted into a small smile, but his eyes blurred with tears as he saw Jack's weary eyes.

The winter spirit had his staff beside him, swinging it this way and that as he coated the town-turned-city in snow and frost. Jack hummed along to a tune that Jamie wasn't familiar with, but when Jack's mouth opened to sing the next lines, the man heard it, clear as a bell:

_Oh baby, baby it's all about the moon__  
__I wish you wouldn't have broke my camera__  
__Cause we're gonna get real old__  
__Real soon_

Jamie let the small tears flow from his eyes. No it can't be; Jack was supposed to continue on going, going strong. He wouldn't forget Jamie, but he wouldn't be… _broken_.

Jamie let the tears flow this time.

But Jamie didn't notice the tears that fell from his face transform into glittering droplets of frozen rain. Jamie didn't notice Jack's singing falter as the winter spirit watched the alien drops fall from the heavens. He didn't notice Jack catch one frozen teardrop in his hand and watch in awe as it shifted on his palm to form the intricate pattern of a snowflake.

But he did notice the howl that Jack let loose into the heavens.

And it shattered his heart.

Now, all Jamie wanted was to walk with Jack once more. He would abandon this "heaven"—no, scratch that. This was not heaven.

Heaven was with Jack Frost. And it surprised Jamie that it took him that long to realize that.

Suddenly, Jamie felt _something _lift him from his perch in God-knows-where. The man yelped as gravity seemed to pay Jamie no mind, as it let Jamie hang suspended within the clouds of snow. Jamie let out a sigh of relief, but screamed when he felt gravity reclaim his form.

_Craaaaaaaaap! _Jamie yelled to the gravity, though what that would accomplish, he didn't know.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Jamie yelled into the dark sky of pouring snow. The boy didn't know what would happen if his body hit the ground; would he be pulverized by the force? Would he explode into millions of spirit particles or something?

But just before Jamie's face hit the hard asphalt, he found himself wrapped in cool, strong arms.

And in those cool, strong arms did Jamie feel heaven.

The man looked up, shocked and happy to have his eyes met with wide, azure ones.

The grip around Jamie's body tightened, and Jamie suppressed the urge to whimper. He missed this. He missed _Jack_.

"Jamie?" the spirit asked, his quiet voice that of disbelief.

The man smiled; he stretched up, overjoyed to have his palms meet the cold skin of his spirit.

"The one and only," Jamie murmured, stretching up to capture Jack's lips into a chaste kiss. Jamie felt fireworks explode, and the boy moaned into the _supposedly_ chaste kiss. He had been waiting for a long time to do that.

"But…" the spirit was speechless, though his blue eyes were bright and cheeks flushed, "how?"

Jamie paused to appear thoughtful for a moment, he released himself from Jack's grip, and was unsurprised to find himself be able to float on his own, ten feet off the ground. Jack's eyes widened though, but Jamie shushed him with a finger on the spirit's lips.

"Let's just say I realized that Heaven is with you."

Jack was speechless, and Jamie found himself frozen under the spirit's intense gaze.

That is until he felt cool lips cover his own.

Jamie moaned, and he fisted Jack's hair, pressing him deeper into the kiss. Jack smirked, and Jamie felt happy; he could almost feel the sadness disappear from the winter spirit, transforming him into the light, happy soul that Jamie fell in love with.

"So you'll have me?"

Jack paused, and Jamie found himself unable to look away as Jack's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Jamie Bennett. I'll have you, now and forever."

"Awesome, I'll hold you to that." Jamie smirked and leaned up to press his lips to Jack's, enjoying the simple fact that now, they would always have their own piece of forever.

~^0^~

_"The greatest love stories are never limited to having a 'happily ever after'. They stories continue on even after the book has closed."_

_~ Author Unknown_

~^0^~


End file.
